Tonneau systems cover an open area of a vehicle and generally cover an open area of a pick-up truck (i.e., a bed). Multiple different types of tonneau systems are available, however, many of these systems have an exterior where joints, hinges, or elastomeric hinges are visible. These joints, hinges, or elastomeric hinges may prevent all of the panels from being painted or the tonneau system from having a continuous exterior surface such that the tonneau system may not have a clean exterior surface. These systems include a plurality of panels that are folded one on top of another and the panels rotate about the hinges. The hinges, joints, or elastomeric hinges may require one or more connection areas where fluids may penetrate so that the fluids may extend into the truck bed. Items may be stored in the truck bed that are intended to stay dry such that an introduction of a fluid such as water into the truck bed may potentially damage the items or require the items to be dried before the items are used.
Examples of tonneau systems and attempts to create covers that resist fluid penetration are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,417; 5,636,893; 5,795,011; 6,221,290; 6,948,761; 7,157,388; 7,442,441; 7,484,788; 8,960,765; and 9,211,834 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. It would be desirable to have a coating that covers the panel and the frame to create a fluid barrier over a connection between the frame and the panel. What is needed is a coating that extends over the panel and a hinge in a frame and forms a fluid barrier over the panel and the hinge. It would be desirable to have a coating that when applied over a hinge permits movement of the hinge without the coating being damaged and prevents fluid penetration when in a stored position. What is needed is a coating that bonds to and resists fluid penetration through multiple types of material. It would be attractive to have a coating that is sufficiently strong to protect panels, a hinge, and a frame from damage, but is sufficiently flexible to move with the hinge.